


[Podfic] Haunted

by froggyfun365



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about what happens to Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105153) by [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex). 



> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (20 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/jvt4010vho5mexjmgb3com5r52c2msyf). Duration: 00:01:10, 1.07 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
